I Wouldn't Change a Thing
by iLuvJohnny
Summary: We're perfectly imperfect and I wouldn't change a thing. Like fire and rain, you can drive me insane, but I can't stay mad at you for anything. We're Venus and Mars, we're like different stars, and I wouldn't change a thing...Sweenett. Rated for language.


_**Hey, so, for those of you who read "Longing," I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get something out, I've just had a bit of trouble writing this chapter, but I promise it will be out soon ^_^ and for those of you who HAVEN'T read it. . . You should go read it :D lol**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The air in the pie shop was tense as Nellie and Sweeney yelled. Their screaming match had been going on for nearly an hour, and after so much time, they had completely forgotten what they had even been fighting about in the first place. Now, they were just getting their frustrations out.. Their voices mixed and mashed together until neither of them could tell what the other was saying. There was a crack in the countertop where Sweeney had brought his fist down in anger, and Nellie's cutting board was completely destroyed; at the beginning of their battle, Nellie had attempted to keep working, but just ended smashing and cutting the life out of the poor, innocent board. Both were out of control; they knew that, but couldn't find the willpower to shut up.

"You never hear a word I say!" Nellie shrieked at him, her little hands balled into fists at her sides as she glared at him from across the room. Her face was red from all the yelling, her voice was getting hoarse, and there were tears of vexation in her brown eyes. "You just block me out!"

"I wouldn't have to if you stopped _interrupting _me, Eleanor!" he countered, eyes narrowed as he dug his fingernails into his palms to keep from hurting her. Not that he would ever hurt her (unless she wanted him to.) He wouldn't be able to live with himself; but his years in prison had taught him to hurt anyone and everyone who dared to speak to him in the way Nellie was at the moment.

"Why?" she demanded. "Did your angelic little Lucy never interrupt you? Hmm? Was she the perfect little wife that I'll never be because I speak my mind and won't let you control me?"

Sweeney ignored that, though his jaw clenched on its own. "You never let me get a _wor_-" he started, but, as he expected, Nellie interrupted him.

"I only interrupt you because it's the only way I can get you to _listen_-"

"_Do not interrupt me!" _he boomed.

Nellie fell silent, for the first time in a long time.

"Can you give me a _moment_ to speak without talking over me?" He huffed, turning his back to her and running his fingers through his black mane. "You act like you don't even _care_," he said. As he turned back to her, Nellie opened her mouth to say something, but he spoke first. "And _don't_ try to object. Let me speak, for once."

"Do _not_ tell me what to do, Sweeney Todd," she growled.

He gritted his teeth. She just never shut up, did she!

"Why do you try to read my mind?" she said. "You think you know what I'm thinking-"

"Most of the time, I _do_," Sweeney muttered under his breath, earning him a glare.

"You think you know what I'm thinking, and then you jump to conclusions!" she said, exasperated.

"You always pick a fight!" he protested. "I put a toe out of line, and you're on me like a wild dog because you're an _attention whore!"_

Nellie's nostrils flared and fire filled her eyes; for the first time, Sweeney was almost _afraid_ of her. "I am _not_ an attention whore," she snarled, "and don't you _dare_ say that I am."

And then the yelling resumed. Curses flew and their voices spun together in perfect harmony. They fought in this manner for at least fifteen more minutes before Nellie screamed, "You bastard!" at the same time Sweeney yelled, "You bitch!"

Nellie shook her head and stalked off to her room, finally letting the tears go. She slammed the door behind her and climbed onto her bed. Pulling her knees up to her chest, she looked out her window. Then she buried her face in her knees and cried.

She stayed like that for about an hour and a half until the guilt began to wash over her. She had said some _very_ hurtful things to him, and she suddenly felt terrible about it. After taking a few deep breaths, she stood and padded over to her bedroom door. She grasped the handle and turned it, only to reveal Sweeney, with his fist raised to knock. She looked up into his eyes, as she was much shorter than he, before taking his hand and leading him back into her room.

He followed her quietly, feeling very much like a puppy following his person.

She sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her. He sat down and avoided her eyes. After a period of silence, she said softly, "You're right."

This caught him off guard. He met her eyes and said, "What?"

"I _do_ want you attention," she said quietly.

He sighed and took both her hands. He gently kissed her forehead. "You _have_ all my attention," he told her.

She looked down at their intertwined hands and sniffled, more tears welling up in her eyes.

Sweeney let go of one hand and lifted her chin, so she looked at him. "Nell. . . don't cry," he said softly, pressing his lips to hers.

Nellie relaxed a bit as their lips met and leaned into him. She kissed back for a moment before laying her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He held her for a moment before chuckling softly.

She looked up. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing," he said, still grinning.

She shoved him playfully and whined, _"TELL MEEEEEEEEE!"_

He laughed and kissed the top of her head. "We. . ." he started, "are nothing alike."

She smiled. "We're complete opposites," she said.

"Like fire and rain," he murmured.

"You can drive me insane," she giggled.

"But I can't stay mad at you for anything," they said at the same time, and laughed.

"We're Venus and Mars," Sweeney said.

"Like different stars."

He smiled widely and kissed her. "And I wouldn't change a thing."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Yes, what you just witnessed WAS Sweeney Todd meets Camp Rock. :D bwahahahahahahaaa! What did you think?**_

_**iLuvJohnny x**_


End file.
